


millions and millions of stars (Dream SMP Age Regression Oneshots)

by littlestarsthatshine



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Little Space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlestarsthatshine/pseuds/littlestarsthatshine
Summary: this is a series of oneshots about dream smp characters in little space <3
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Eret & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 32
Kudos: 255





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> age regression is a coping mechanism in which someone reverts to a younger state of mind and this book is completely sfw (safe for work), there will be no smut, sexual play, or anything of that matter this is a safe space for people to request and read little space

**REQUESTS!**

hello welcome to this book of age regression of people from the dream smp (i might do other people as well), please send your requests but before you do please know that i will not be doing any nsfw works or anything in the sexual area; this book should be a safe space for people indulging in age regression and little space <3

Age regression is a coping mechanism and is completely sfw so that means no ships. A person who goes into the mindset of little space and regresses is called a little, sometimes a little will have a caregiver to take care of them, however some people do not have a caregiver which is totally fine.

This book will be filled with requests and stories i've made on my own so please enjoy <3


	2. Our Prince (Little!Fundy CG!Niki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with the adoption getting more stressful for fundy he runs off into the forest to find niki having a picnic, wholesomeness ensues
> 
> fundy's headspace: 3-5
> 
> (lowercase intended)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> age regression is a coping mechanism in which someone reverts to a younger state of mind and this book is completely sfw (safe for work), there will be no smut, sexual play, or anything of that matter this is a safe space for people to request and read little space

phil, ghostbur, eret, and fundy were sat at a table in phil's house discussing the works of fundy's adoption but fundy wasn't listening to the conversation, he was too focused on not trying to slip in front of his friends, he normally didn't regress involuntarily but he'd been stressed with l'manburg and getting adopted that he had no time to go into little space.

"i think i need a breather," he said while getting up and ignoring the concerned looks of his friends and soon to be family

he walked out of l'manburg and kept going, he didn't necessarily know where he was going but he knew he wanted to get away from everything that had been going on recently, so to his delight when he saw his friend niki in a field near a river having a picnic by herself it was like a breath of fresh air. He walked up to where she was having her picnic and sat down in front of her.

"oh fundy! hello, nice to see you" she said while smiling, niki always made fundy feel safe which made him start slipping albeit only a little bit.

"hey niki, what are you doing out her all alone?" he asked while his tail swayed behind him.

"just getting a break from everything, it's been so chaotic lately i needed a break" she said while handing him a biscuit filled with jam.

"yeah i could use one as well," he said truthfully while taking the biscuit and biting into it.

"well then stay for a while, i have enough food for both of us" she said while silently humming to herself.

they stayed in silence for a while, with only the small hum of niki and the tune of the forest, it wasn't an awkward silence, no, it was a nice silence that made fundy slip even more.

"you know this river is where my dad met my mum, she was sitting near the riverbank watching the fish swim by when my father came here to fish, and i guess the rest is history" he said breaking the silence and smiling slightly.

niki hummed in acknowledgement then said "do you miss her?"

he thought about the question and then answered "yeah i do but i'm glad i have the memories of her." and that was the thing that made him slip even further than before, he missed his mum a lot when he was younger and the memories came flooding back fast.

"that's nice," niki said while taking a bite of her sandwich "i think she'd loved to see you again one day."

fundy hung his head low not really listening while his tail curled around him, this felt too much and he knew he was in little space but he didn't know if niki knew.

"fundy, are you ok?" she asked while finishing off her sandwich.

"is just, v-very st-tressful," he said as tears brimmed at his eyes "with w-wil a-and d-dad an i jus wan m-mum."

niki didn't really understand what was happening but she knew her friend was upset so she got up and sat next to him, putting her arm around him and pulling him into a hug, the tears starting falling and niki whispered praises and assurance calling him a 'brave boy' and 'very thoughtful', this helped him and after a while the tears turned into small sniffles.

"hey buddy, do you want to make some flower crowns?" she asked while petting his head.

"r-rweally?" he asked while looking up at her.

"yeah, you'll be my little prince," she said as she got up and held her hand out towards him, he took it and they went off to a batch of flowers in the field.

they picked flowers that fundy thought were acceptable and were the 'prettiest', in the end they had 6 crowns, one for niki, fundy, ghostbur, eret, phil, and his mum.

niki put hers on her head and put fundy's on his for him, he yawned almost making it fall off.

"is my prince getting tired?" niki asked while packing up the food from the picnic, it was getting late.

"y-yes" he said barely keeping his eyes open.

"do you want to go home?" she asked while taking his hand.

"y-yes, tanks" he said as they started to walk back to phil's house

when they got back they saw phil, eret, and ghostbur talking amongst eachother

"hey guys, we're back." niki said as she and fundy walked in, he was barely awake but when he saw eret his ears perked up and he ran to him engulfing him in a hug.

"hey buddy," he said while patting his head, "how are you feeling?"

"good, niki and i made f-flower crowns for everyone!" he said while grabbing them from niki and placing them on everyone's heads.

"thanks fundy," they all said when he put them on their heads, when he got to ghostbur he put one on his head and handed him another.

"what's this second one for, fundy?" he asked while examining it, it was made up of reds, oranges, and greens.

"i made an extra one for m-mum, cause i mwissed her" he said shyly, his tail swaying softly behind him.

at that moment ghostbur looked like he was about to cry, he loved his boy so much and told him so while pulling him into a hug, "thank you fundy, i love you so much."

ghostbur gave eret a look and eret joined the hug, soon everyone did aswell and at that moment the little prince felt among the stars.


	3. A package full of suprises (Little!Tommy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off tommy's package he got from dream (request from anon)
> 
> tommy's headspace: 2-4
> 
> (lower case intended)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> age regression is a coping mechanism in which someone reverts to a younger state of mind and this book is completely sfw (safe for work), there will be no smut, sexual play, or anything of that matter this is a safe space for people to request and read little space

they had been planning this for weeks, it was supposed to come out in early december but because of everything with covid the package got delayed and tommy basically forgot about it, that is until he was walking home from college to find a package wrapped in different minecraft ores and he remembered that dream was supposed to send him a package of different dream merch.

he picked it off his porch and went up to his room, putting the package down on his bed he shot dream a quick message saying the package came.

**\--------------**

**pissbaby (dream)**

tommy - hey dream the package came :D

_delivered 7:49pm_

\---------------

he opened the box with a knife and read the note that was at the top of everything,

_Tommy,_

_This box is for the best of the best. Thank you for being such an integral part of the Dream community. I hope you have a happy holiday and wonderful new year!_

_Love._

_Dream :)_

he snickered at the professionalism in the note but was happy at the message he got from dream.

putting the note to the side he pulled out the presents in the package which were all wrapped individually in a dream like packaging, the presents consisted of a cut-out of the dream blob, a cap with a tommyinnit verson of the dream blob, a black hat with a signature dream smile, a dream hoodie which was tommyinnit style, a dream mousepad, a tommyinnit dream water bottle, a dream shirt for his dog, a dream tablecloth, a dream shirt, and some baby toys.. baby toys?

tommy didn't think much about it because he was recording but there was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind that dream knew that he was a regressor but he pushed it back in favour of throwing the toys in his trash and saying "i don't need no toys, i'm a big man!"

he finished the recording by showing off the dream haul and turned off the camera, he packed everything away and was about to put the rubbish in his bin when something caught his eye, _the baby toys..._

he took them out and opened them, it was a pack of pacifiers and an elephant toy that had some sort of beads in it. he could feel himself slowly regressing when his phone lit up with a notification, _dream._

**\--------------**

**pissbaby (dream)**

tommy - hey dream the package came :D

_read 7:57pm_

pissbaby (dream) - haha pog, did you like what i sent?

tommy - yeah everything except the baby toys dickhead

pissbaby (dream) - aww i thought you'd love those cause you're such a child

tommy - I AM NOT!!

\---------------

tommy felt tears prick his eyes, his little space was _his and his alone_ , of course if he had a caregiver then he'd share it with them but dream shouldn't know about this, he couldn't, did he really know? by the time these thoughts were over he was on his bed curled up in fetal position with a pacifier in his mouth and holding his cow stuffie named henry. tommy's phone chimed with notifications but he ignored them, did he accidently slip on stream or call and not remember? would dream make fun of him? these thoughts kept coming back and eventually he regressed as far as around one or two but was too tired to do anything so he drifted off into a deep sleep.

when he awoke the pacifier had fallen out and henry was close to his chest, how did henry get here? and then the memories of last night came back, 'oh god, i need to message dream' he thought as he searched for his phone, he found it on his desk and turned it on

\---------------

11:29am

_7 missed messages_

\---------------

he opened his phone and winced slightly, he made dream worried that he was mad at him

\---------------

**pissbaby (dream)**

pissbaby (dream) - yeah yeah, but was everything else all good?

_sent 7:59pm_

_...._

_8:05pm_

pissbaby (dream) - you good tommy?

pissbaby (dream) - were the toys to much?

pissbaby (dream) - tommy i'm sorry if i overstepped your boundaries

pissbaby (dream) - can you text me back, i'm worried :(

pissbaby (dream) - tommy if get it if you're mad but pls can you respond

pissbaby (dream) - tommy...?

_read 11:29am_

_\---------------_

shit he didn't respond to dream because he was upset when he was regressed, how could he explain that to him? oh sorry i completely blew you off i was being a literal child because you sent me baby toys, he wouldn't understand but he had to give dream an answer...

\---------------

tommy - hey dude sorry i didn't respond i was tired from college and all :/

pissbaby (dream) - you sure? cause i'm sorry if i overstepped anything

tommy - yeah everything's fine, you didn't do anything

pissbaby (dream) - but something was wrong?

tommy - im fine dude, really

pissbaby (dream) - i'm here for you, i won't judge :)

\---------------

could he trust dream? little space can be heard to explain to others and dream might get the wrong idea and think it's a kink or something... but dream is his friend and friend's should accept you no matter what, he took a deep breath in and told dream

\---------------

_tommy is typing..._

\---------------

tommy - basically i do this thing called age regression where i go into the mindset of a younger age which can be younger from like me being just a year younger or up to around 1 year old and the toys triggered me because i thought you knew and that sent me into a panic attack and that's why i didn't respond and i'm sorry about that and i've never told anyone i do this because it's a very private thing but i thought you should know because you were worried and again i'm sorry

_read 11:31am_

\---------------

_pissbaby (dream) is typing..._

\---------------

pissbaby (dream) - omg i'm so sorry that happened tommy i never meant for you to have a panic attack i swear i didn't know and i still don't really know but i'm do some research about it, i'm sorry you felt obliged to tell me but thank you for doing so and don't ever apologise i'm glad you have a safe coping mechanism for things and i'm always here for you <3

\---------------

tommy smiled at the message and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he did it, he told someone about something very dear to him and they accepted him, maybe he wouldn't have to be so secret about it. and maybe in the future he'll use those baby toys dream gave him :) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys !! i hope you're liking this so far and enjoyed the slight angst ;) , i've made a twitter so i can talk to you guys easier the @ is @SH1NINGST4RS , anyway thanks for all the requests, i'll get to them as fast as i can <3


	4. Stars don't shine as bright as you (Little!Tommy CG!Tubbo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy was having a bad day, we just woke up on the wrong side of the bed and with wilbur constantly making fun of him he couldn't help but accidently regress, luckily tubbo was there to help (request from anon)
> 
> tommy's headspace: 4-6
> 
> (lowercase intended)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> age regression is a coping mechanism in which someone reverts to a younger state of mind and this book is completely sfw (safe for work), there will be no smut, sexual play, or anything of that matter this is a safe space for people to request and read little space

tommy's day was off to a bad start, he could just feel it. he barely slept last night because he needed to get a video out and he hadn't regressed in ages, so when he woke up to his dogs barking at someone walking by he knew this day was going to be shit.  
he got out of bed and went across the hall to have a shower. hopefully that would cheer him up, nope, he couldn't get the water right it was always either too hot or too cold.

he walked back into his room and started to get ready for a stream, he was supposed to do a stream on the smp with wilbur and tubbo, just a joke stream with no lore plots, he could do this, it was easy. _it was not._

for some reason wilbur also woke up on the wrong side of the bed and just kept hurling jokes at tommy which just made tommy even more upset, tubbo was trying to defuse the situation but to no avail.

"Come on is little tommy getting upset at being called a child?" wilbur teased and smiled as tommy got flustered and yelled back at him calling him a bunch of swear words.

the chat was filled with things like **babyinnit** and **childinnit** which tommy did not appreciate, after a while of the teasing tommy just went quiet, he was regressing, and regressing fast.

"You good toms?" tubbo asked in a concerned tone.

he didn't answer, he got out of the call and said his goodbyes to stream saying something about his mother needing him and they believed him, albeit a small portion of twitter was freaking out

\--------------------------------------------------------

_username_

did you guys see tommy's stream? he looked rlly sad /gen /neg

_↪reply_

_username_

yeah i dont think he liked wilburs jokes and maybe chat went too far :(

↪ _reply_

_username_

look at him, he's cleary upset

_[image174.png attached] - a screenshot of tommy's stream where he seemed quite upset but trying to hide it for stream_

\--------------------------------------------------------

luckily tommy didn't check twitter and went straight to his bed, he was about to cry himself to sleep when his phone rang

_tubbo is calling..._

**decline**

...

_tubbo is calling..._

**decline**

...

..

.

_tubbo is calling..._

**accept**

"tommy thank god you picked up i was about to start smashing shit," he said as he laughed through the phone, tubbo always made tommy happy, he wanted tubbo to be here with him to whisper sweet praises to him and tell him how everything is ok and that he's a big kid but right now he wasn't a big kid, he was little and on the phone to tubbo.

"tommy are you ok? im sorry if wilbur's jokes went too far i-" he was cut off by a sob, "toms? hey are you ok?"

he didn't answer he just laid there silently sobbing.

"tommy i'm sorry, i really am, i should've told wilbur to stop and i just-" he was cut off again by some mumbling, "sorry what was that i didn't hear you."

"is' n-not y-your fwault, wil-wilby was bein m-mean." he said through sniffles and grabbing his favourite stuffie henry.

"tommy can you explain to me why you sound like a child?" he said through a stifled laugh

"l-later, want chu," he said while pulling the phone closer.

"i- alright toms, what do you want to do?" tubbo asked still wondering what the hell was going on.

"m' sad, w-want chu," he said through a sniffle.

"i know toms but i can't be with you right now, i'm too far away," he said in a sad tone.

they were both silent until tubbo piped up

"what if we turn our camera's on so we can see each other?"

tommy smiled and agreed, they both turned on their cameras, tubbo was sit at his desk while tommy was in bed with henry

"oh toms, is there anything i can do to help?" he asked, pity in his eyes while also silently awing at how cute tommy looked (IN A PLATONIC WAY NO SHIPPING)

"can you t-talk about bees fwor me?" he asked sleepily

"of course buddy" tubbo replied with a smile

tubbo listed off random bee facts he knew and soon tommy was yawning and barely keeping his eyes open, tubbo however didn't notice and was too focused on listing his favourite bees until he heard a quiet snore from tommy and looked to his phone to see him sleeping with his thumb half in his mouth. while tubbo didn't exactly know why tommy was acting like a child he definitely knew he wanted to be there for him.

tommy was a star unlike others, not in the sense that he was famous, no, in the sense that his laugh could light up a room and while he was labelled as 'obnoxious' everyone secretly viewed him as a little brother, and everyone knew that stars don't shine as bright as him.


End file.
